Tokiya Ichinose
A always calm theorist. The hard worker with keeping passion in his heart.Official character tagline. Ichinose Tokiya (一ノ瀬 トキヤ, Tokiya Ichinose) is one of the idols you can interact with in Shining Live. Initially sorted into S Class during his time at Saotome Academy, but was later downgraded into A Class in the anime. He is also a member of the idol group ST☆RISH. He is voiced by Mamoru Miyano (宮野 真守)[https://www.miyanomamoru.com/ Miyano Mamoru).]Miyano Mamoru's Offical Website/Talent profile __TOC__ Personality Working as a performer since he was a child. He possesses great skill, knowledge, and experience. Tokiya enjoys his peace. He appears to be calm and collected and is hard working in what he does as an idol, however he hides a burning passion for singing deep within his heart. Tokiya is a logical guy ruled by his perfectionism and stoicism. Official in-game description. Appearance Cards Tokiya Ichinose (Basic Style)|Basic Style Tokiya Ichinose (Lesson Style / Gym Trendy)|Lesson Style / Gym Trendy Tokiya Ichinose (Shining TV Style)|Shining TV Style Tokiya Ichinose (Cooking Style / Kitchen Chic)|Cooking Style / Kitchen Chic Tokiya Ichinose (Listen to MUSIC ♪ / Listening to Music)|Listen to MUSIC ♪ / Listening to Music Tokiya Ichinose (Dancing with Stars)|Dancing with Stars Tokiya Ichinose (Shining Live)|Shining Live Tokiya Ichinose (Shining Super Stars)|Shining Super Stars Tokiya Ichinose (Beach Summer Live! / Summer Beach Show)|Beach Summer Live! / Summer Beach Show Tokiya Ichinose (Shining Kingdom)|Shining Kingdom Live Tokiya Ichinose (Smart Detective)|Smart Detective Tokiya Ichinose (Magical☆Halloween Live)|Magical☆Halloween Live Tokiya Ichinose (Sweet Café)|Sweet Café Tokiya Ichinose (Justice Hero)|Justice Hero Tokiya Ichinose (Autumn Basic)|Autumn Basic Tokiya Ichinose (Absolute Luna)|Absolute Luna Tokiya Ichinose (Snow Stars Christmas)|Snow Stars Christmas Tokiya Ichinose (New Year Performance)|New Year Performance Tokiya Ichinose (Shining☆Romance)|Shining☆Romance Tokiya Ichinose (Happiness Valentine / Happy Valentine's)|Happiness Valentine / Happy Valentine's Tokiya Ichinose (Suits Style / Dressed to Impress)|Suits Style / Dressed to Impress Tokiya Ichinose (Grateful White Day)|Grateful White Day Tokiya Ichinose (Shining Sports Day)|Shining Sports Day Tokiya Ichinose (Knight of Love)|Knight of love Tokiya Ichinose (Fantasy Circus)|Fantasy Circus Tokiya Ichinose (Monotone Style / Color Coordinated)|Monotone Style / Color Coordinated Tokiya Ichinose (Caught in the Rain)|Stand by me Tokiya Ichinose (Marine Festival)|Water Guns Mariner / Water Pistol Mariner Tokiya Ichinose (Strawflowers Bloom at Night)|Strawflowers Bloom at Night Tokiya Ichinose (Glittering Summer Festival Night)|Glittering Summer Festival Night Tokiya Ichinose (My Only Prince)|My Only Prince Tokiya Ichinose (Select Your Favorite)|Select Your Favorite Tokiya Ichinose (Producer)|Producer Tokiya Ichinose (Mystic Shadow)|Mystic Shadow Tokiya Ichinose (Secret Halloween)|Ghostly Halloween Night Tokiya Ichinose (Contented Reader)|Contented Reader Tokiya Ichinose (School Life Melody)|School Life Melody Tokiya Ichinose (Holy Night Santa Claus)|Holy Night Santa Claus Tokiya Ichinose (Fortune and Prosperity)|Fortune and Prosperity Tokiya Ichinose (Bittersweet Heart)|Bittersweet Heart Tokiya Ichinose (Mystic-in-Training)|Mystic-in-Training Tokiya Ichinose (Floral Easter Bunny)|Floral Easter Bunny Tokiya Ichinose (Cool Animal Partner)|Cool Animal Partner Tokiya Ichinose (Cool Denim)|Cool Denim Tokiya Ichinose (Heart of Justice)|Heart of Justice Tokiya Ichinose (Setsugetsuka)|Setsugetsuka Tokiya Ichinose (Wonderful Weather)|Wonderful Weather Tokiya Ichinose (Fruits à la Mode)|Fruits à la Mode Tokiya Ichinose (Student Council Member)|Student Council Member Tokiya Ichinose (Rockin' Summer Night)|Rockin' Summer Night Tokiya Ichinose (Be My Partner)|Be My Partner Tokiya Ichinose (Scenic Snaps)|Scenic Snaps Tokiya Ichinose (Halloween Twinkle)|Halloween Twinkle Tokiya Ichinose (Postman)|Postman Tokiya Ichinose (Happy Holiday Choir)|Happy Holiday Choir Tokiya Ichinose (New Year Stage)|New Year Stage Tokiya Ichinose (Pretty Nails)|Pretty Nails References Category:Idols Category:ST☆RISH